0012 (Manga)
0012 'is a antagonist that appears in the "Assassins" arc of Cyborg 009, in the chapter "Man-Eating Mansion". She herself happens to be the titular mansion, capable of generating deathtraps for anyone that dares enter. Appearance Nothing is known about the former appearance of the woman who became 0012. In her existing form, she operates as a disembodied brain encased in a jar atop a machine used to control everything inside the mansion. Her outer shell resembles a modern (for the '60s) mansion in Tokyo, which Joe remarks upon the beauty of. Personality 0012 takes great pleasure in attempting to kill the cyborgs that enter her, gloating and laughing as she remarks upon the ways that she'll dispose of them. She takes even greater pleasure in the pain they experience via her control room, relishing in their screaming. As she is only a brain and cannot physically move about her mansion, she has a number of servants assisting her that she considers to be her "limbs" (each servant also happens to have some sort of physical disability, with prostheses to compensate). However, after her brain case is shattered, she is shown to have great vulnerability and fear of death, telepathically screaming and pleading for 009 to save her and reconnect the wires on her case. Abilities Unlike the other cyborg assassins of the 00 line, she does not use an Accelerator due to her mansion nature. However, this is unneeded due to her complex system of traps and other abilities that she displays: *'Quicksand: The first ability displayed by 0012 involves her being able to convert the ground beneath a dog to quicksand, drowning it and killing it. 009 is also nearly caught up in this trap when he attempts to enter the mansion grounds. *'Electrocution': Her walls are lined with rods developed to electrocute any intruder that passes between them. This leads to 009 having to leap into her yard via a tree outside of these walls. *'Vines': The trees in 0012's yard can emit vines to constrict and strangle their targets. *'Spike Pit': After 009, 004, and 007 enter the mansion through the roof, they wind up nearly falling into 0012's spike trap, designed to impale anyone who falls to the bottom. *'Telepathy': 0012 uses this to communicate, due to the machine that her brain is hooked up to. The hint she drops about being "all around" the team leads 009 to deduce that her physical form is the very mansion that they're in. *'Acid': In closing off a section of the hallway, 0012 can pour acid from ports in the ceiling, considering the acid to be her own gastric fluid and the hallway as her stomach. *'Electrical stimulator': The machine housing 0012's brain is able to emit electric waves that cause the cyborgs great pain. She also displays a booby-trapped chandelier that can explode, and also baits the 00 cyborgs with an exploding robot dummy of Dr. Kozumi. In her death throes, 0012 can use the last of her ability to collapse and bury the remains of her mansion, causing it to swiftly sink into the ground and leave no trace behind. History After the defeat of 0011, things appeared peaceful. Unfortunately, Dr. Kozumi was soon abducted, and the 00 team discovered that Black Ghost was responsible, intercepting a different abduction plan by the group of thieves that wanted his youth formula. 009 learned that Kozumi was being held at a mansion in Tokyo, where he would find the next cyborg assassin, 0012. 009 quickly experienced traps in trying to enter the mansion, but was soon assisted by 007 and 004. They encountered several more death-traps through their investigation of the mansion, and would soon learn from 0012 herself that she was not just a mere cyborg, but the very mansion itself. As the three experienced agony from her electrical stimulator after managing to locate her control room, 009 gained the upper-hand and shot her brain case with his Super Gun. A dying and pleading-for-her-life 0012 was now willing to tell them the location of Dr. Kozumi, who had been smuggled out by her assistants, but could only say "0013" before her brain shorted out and her case exploded. The three 00 cyborgs managed to escape the crumbling mansion, but found its remains behaving strangely, swirling about and sinking into the ground of their own free will, until no trace was left behind. While 007 believed 0012 was trying to take them down with her in her final moments, 009 mused that 0012 was simply trying to bury herself. Gallery 0012_quicksand.png|This unfortunate dog is 0012's first victim. wefw.png 0012_acid.png|0012's acid dissolves 007's handkerchief. 0012_stimulatormanga.png|0012's brain on display, sending out the electrical waves to disrupt the cyborgs' systems. 0012_death.png|0012 manages to tell 009 of the next cyborg, but dies. Notes * Tokyopop misgendered the character in their translation, using he/him pronouns for 0012, having Scarecrow refer to her as "Sir", and changing a line of 007's about 0012 being an "unreasonable woman" to him saying "Me mum laughed like that" (in response to 004 commenting on her annoying laughter). * 0012's brain case was loosely sourced for the brain of the Black Ghost leader seen at the end of the 1966 film. Category:Manga Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Ghost Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters